A switching device is known, for example, from DE 31 05 117 C2. The switching device known from DE 31 05 117 C2 has main contacts and leading contacts, also referred to as auxiliary contacts, which are interconnected with series damping resistors given a capacitive load.
The same also applies, for example, to a capacitor contactor known from DE 197 29 595 C1. When the switching device or capacitor contactor is switched on, initially the auxiliary contacts close such that a connected capacitor is initially pre-charged via the series damping resistors. This weakens the switch-on current peak when the main contacts close.
When the switching device is switched off, initially the main contacts open and thus disconnect such that there is virtually no current. Overall, switch-on arcs thus predominantly occur at the main contacts. Since such switch-on arcs lead to changes in the contact pieces, the risk of wear is increased. Furthermore, when the switching device is switched off, a relatively long arc-burning period results at the main contacts, which form a zero-current interrupter, as a result of which the life of the device is shortened.
In order to counteract these disadvantages, the actuation of the main contacts could be decoupled from the actuation of the auxiliary contacts. This would, however, require the switching mechanism to have a relatively complex design.